


Miles High

by Evanstanwrites



Category: RPF - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dom Sebastian Stan, Dom/sub, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanstanwrites/pseuds/Evanstanwrites
Summary: Seb and reader take a flight together in a first class suit





	Miles High

‘Yeah cause with that face, that body and those thighs you must find it awfully hard to get women’s attention’ I muttered under my breath rolling my eyes.   
‘What was that’ Sebastian inquired while quirking up an eyebrow.   
My eyes snapped to his, wide and embarrassed ‘nothing!’ I was quick to reply.   
‘No, no I think you said something about this amazingly dashing body and my oh so luscious lips’ he teased.   
‘Hey I never said anything about your lips... even though you're not wrong. Oh and you forgot the part about your thighs’ I shot back. Realising what I actually just admitted to, my hand flew to cover my mouth. Christ y/n brain to mouth filter…. ehm use it.   
Sebastian cracked up bent over in his seat holding his toned abdomen.   
‘Oh god, that’s so embarrassing. Hey stop laughing at me, no fair you coerced me into saying that’ I tried to defend myself as Sebastian continued to laugh at me burying my head in my hands.   
‘Ah come on doll don’t be like that. I didn’t do anything but get you to admit what you were thinking. And hey…. look at me’ Lifting my head from my hands I connect my eyes to his.  
‘I think you have nice lips too... and that ass is just magnifique’ he exaggerates in a faux French accent making me giggle.   
‘Really’ I say shocked. ‘But it’s so flat and never looks peachy in jeans the way it should.’   
‘Hey, it’s still an ass y/n’ Sebastian says ‘one I would have no problem playing with’ he adds with a suggestive wink.   
It wouldn’t be the first time for me and Seb to mess around, we had done the friends with benefits thing on and off for years, when both of us were single and just wanted to let off some steam. Which is the reason for the tension in our private room on the plane going from a normal mid 20’s to well over 100.   
He slowly started to lean towards me and when I mirrored the action and met him in the middle he nibbles on my ear and whispered ‘do you think if we got naked right here right now you’d be able to be quite?’   
‘We both know from past experiences I’m not the one that needs to learn to be quite’ I smirk back.  
With that he was up out of his seat wiggling from his pants making me sit back with a chuckle.   
Once his pants and top were shed he dropped onto his knees with his hands on the waistband of my leggings, looking up asking for my go ahead.   
With my nod he peels down my pants and panties in one, leaving me sitting on the cool leather of the plane seat practically dripping.   
‘I can see how wet you are already y/n, let me help with that’ Sebastian says as he leans forward running his tongue up my slit gathering my arousal humming in satisfaction as he goes.   
Looking down at his head buried in my pussy makes me even wetter as he goes to town licking, sucking and lightly nipping my clit. Once I grab a hold of his hair and start to gently pull he spreads my lips with his pointer and middle finger and delves in with his tongue making me squeal.   
Pulling back Sebastian looks up at me with mock disappointment on his face ‘tsk tsk y/n you have to be quite, unless you want me to stop?’ He asks.   
I shake my head and clamp my mouth shut giving his head a push wanting him to get back to it. He has a small smile on his face before he leans forward again this time adding two fingers to the act curling them up against my front wall causing my hips to jerk up. Once a rhythm is set I rock my hips against his fingers while he goes back to my clit. Within minutes I can feel the dragging in the pit of my stomach shaking my head from side to side I start to plead with Sebastian, he knows exactly what I need to go over that blissful edge.   
‘Please seb, please I’ll be good, I’ll be quite and everything just please’ I whine.  
‘What is it you need sweetheart, I want you to say it for me’ he stated.   
‘I...I..I need you to play with my ass please, plea-‘ I was cut off mid sentence as Sebastian pushed and curled a finger deep into my puckered hole causing the orgasm to finally explode from me as I wriggled and spasmed around his fingers soaking his hand with my juices.   
‘Holy Hell sweetheart that has got to be one of the best things to watch, you truly letting go. Your amazing’ he said as he removed his fingers and went to get up and sat back down in his seat. He reached over to me and pulled me onto his lap. 'If you like my thighs so much ride them sweetheart.' He growls as he grips my hips and starts to move them, the friction directly sends sparks to my still throbbing clit, making me lean into him and bury my head in his neck to muffle my moans as I moved with him. 'Oh fuck sweetheart, look at you fucking yourself on my thigh. That’s it nice and slow baby.’ He grits out as he feels my wetness slide over his bare leg ‘I need to feel you squeezing my cock.' He says as he lifts my hips to make my entrance hover over his cock before pushing himself up into me letting out a low growl.  
‘aaah Seb' I try not to moan to loud as I bite his shoulder to make sure only he heard the sounds I made.   
'Come on drăga move.' He growls in my ear and I comply starting out lowering slowly and then lifting myself off making sure to use a swivelling motion with my hips. I continue this motion for several minutes. Once my orgasm starts to build I pick up the pace chasing that high, riding him hard and fast.  
'You feel so good around my cock, you're squeezing the hell out of it. Aaah fuck. You're close aren’t you y/n I can feel it.'   
He says as he thrusts his hips hard up into me making it hard for me to give him a straight response.  
'So… close…' I moan in his ear.   
But just as the words left my lips his hips stilled and he pulled me off his cock as he stood up with me in front of him.   
I was shocked, I was so close and it had just been ripped from me. I pout up at Sebastian ready to stomp my foot and demand the orgasm he just swept out from right under my nose. ‘Don’t pout at me like that or I’ll put those lips to better use’ he says with a smug smile.  
Sebastian uses his hands to frame my face and his lips were on mine stopping me from making a snarky remark. Pulling back he speaks with that tone of authority that makes me melt at his feet.

‘Now be a good girl and let me fuck you against the wall' he growls and not much later he slams me against the wall and starts slamming into me at a fast and hard pace.   
I need to bury my face in my elbow that is bent against the wall to steady myself silencing the sounds that slip from my lips. But it seems that I am not the only one, Seb has his lips against the skin of my neck, licking and sucking his way everywhere he can reach while grunting, trying to muffle his moans.   
Taking one hand from my hip where he has left clear indentations he brings it around my front to stimulate my clit once again. With the pressure and circling of his fingers on my clit and the continued push of his cock against my spongy wall he has me back at the edge once again.   
‘Please seb, I’m so close’ I moan from buried in my elbow.   
Bringing his other hand off my hip, using the one on my clit and my stance against the wall to keep his hard fast pace he places his hand around my throat just lightly squeezing.   
With that my orgasm flowed through me my body spasming and shaking from head to toe my cries no longer muffled as seb had pulled my head back with the hand on my throat. He moves the hand from my throat to cover my mouth as I continue to whine and moan as the convulsions in my pussy don’t seem to have an end.   
Once I calm slightly Sebastian pulls out of me still hard and pushes on my shoulders.   
‘On your hands and knees sweetheart I want to finish in that ass of mine’ he says with a gravel to his voice.   
I drop down and slightly arch my back for him as he gets down behind me pushing three fingers into my soaking pussy, gathering as much lubrication as he can. He smears it on my back entrance pushing two fingers in straight away and scissoring them with little to no resistance as I’m so relaxed and sated.   
‘I’m going to cum in your ass baby, god your so sexy like this dripping from one hole while I have two fingers deep in the other’   
He removes the fingers and lines himself up his cock still wet with my juices. Pushing in slowly until his balls hit against my pussy moaning as he goes he starts to palm at my breast.   
I know straight away that he wants me to organsm again but I don’t think I have the strength left in my body to give it to him.  
‘I don’t think I can. I’m not able, it’s too m-m-much’ I stutter out between the hard thrusts he’s built up to.   
‘You can and you will drăga. I’m not asking you I’m telling you to cum while I cum in your tight little hole’ he groans out some words more punctuated than others as his thrusts have become more snappy and sloppy.   
I can tell he’s close as he brings his hand off my breast and moves it to my clit once again working his fingers like magic and I explode around him just as he knew I would.   
He pushes in one last time hard and I can feel his cock twitching inside me as he empties himself, leaning over my back moaning in my ear he takes his hand from my over sensitive clit causing me to twitch and mewl.   
Still panting he kisses the back of my head as he slowly pulls out wincing at how sensitive he now is. He picks me up once he’s standing and sits back in his seat with me in his lap our bodies sticking together with sweat.   
‘You totally lied’ he tells me after several minutes   
Tilting my head up to him I ask him what he’s talking about.   
‘You said you could be quite but sweetheart we both know that was nothing near quite’ he says with a chuckle his whole body slightly shaking.   
‘Okay I might not have been quite but we both know from past experiences that I can also be a whole lot louder.’   
‘Oh, I know princess and I plan on making it happen as soon as we get off this flight and the walls aren’t so thin’.


End file.
